Homura Akemi
Hailing from the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Akemi Homura is a dark deconstruction of the cliche anime "magical girl". Homura became a magical girl after making a contract with a mysterious cat-like creature known only as "Kyuubey", in exchange for the power to go back in time to prevent the death of her friend Madoka Kaname, going through several alternate time streams in her quest to save Madoka. In exchange for this power, Homura must battle mysterious monsters known as "witches". Later in the series, Homura discovers there is more to her contract than what Kyuubey told her. Homura possesses the power of time travel and manipulation, as well as a "hammerspace", she uses to store her many stolen weapons. As Homura has no offensive magic, she uses her time manipulation powers to steal weapons such as assault rifles and rocket launchers from the Yakuza, JSDF, and U.S. military. =Weapons= Katana Akemi Homura stole a katana from the Yakuza. The katana is a razor-sharp curved steel blade of 60-73 cm in length, made from a combination of hard and soft steel from optimum strength and sharpness. Desert Eagle The Desert Eagle is a semi automatic .50 AE handgun jointly developed by Magnum Research and Israeli Military Industries. The weapon has a 7-round magazine. Howa Type 89 (vs Nilsson only) The Howa Type 89 is a 5.56mm assault rifle capable of firing in full auto, semi auto, or three round bursts with a rate of fire of about 750 rounds per minute. The Howa can fire from a 20 or 30 round magazine. The Type 89 has an effective range of 500 meters M29 SAW (vs Nilsson Only) The M249 SAW is the a 5.56mm light machine gun with a rate of fire of 750-1000 rounds per minute and a range of about 1000 meters and a muzzle velocity of 915 meters per second. AT4 The AT4 is an 84mm disposible anti-tank rocket launcher with a maximum range of 2100 meters from a point target. The warhead is an armor-piercing shaped charge. Homura has numerous AT4s in her hammerspace, which she can fire in rapid succession. Type-88 Surface-to-Ship Missile Battery x2 The Type-88 is a JSDF land-based anti-ship battery, with a 150-200 kilometer range and radar guidance system. Each launcher holds six missiles. Homura has access to two of these launchers, which she summons from her "Hammerspace", and seems to be able to control them without touching the controls. C4-filled Stadium(vs Nanoha Only) In the final battle of the series, Homura lures an enemy over a stadium she has filled with C-4 and detonates it, destroying the building in a massive blast that appears to be at least the size of a large fuel air bomb. Wrist Shield (vs Nanoha only) A Wrist-mounted shield on Homura's wrist, capable of reflecting magical fireballs. Katana.jpg|A katana similar to the one Homura stole from the yakuza. Desert-eagle.jpg|The Desert Eagle Type89.jpeg|A Howa Type 89 assault rifle. File:Fn m249saw mk2 10-1-.jpg|The M249 Squad Automatic Weapon 800px-PMMMurw1.jpg|thumb|Homura and her impressive collection of AT4s (and a few RPGs). 800px-JGSDF_Type88_SSM-03.jpg|A JSDF Type 88 Surface to Ship Missile Battery C4.jpg|A block of C4 plastic explosives. Homura fills an entire stadium full of these to create a massive explosion. =Battles= vs Mattias Nilsson Battle Akemi Homura walked into the Venezuelan villa that Mattias Nilsson was using as a headquarters. Homura grabbed an M249 SAW and placed it against the round "shield" on her arm, the weapon disappearing into her "hammerspace". Suddenly, Homura's magic got low, and the time stop ran out. Mattias Nilsson ran at Homura and tried to disable her with his rifle butt, but Homura blocked with her katana and fled, drawing her Desert Eagle and firing back at Nilsson as she ran out the door, missing all her shots. Nilsson returned fire with his Sig, but also missed as Homura exited the villa with Nilsson giving chase. Homura had just climbed on top of the front gate and fired her AT4 at Nilsson, missiing and instead destroying a sports car that had belonged to the villa's former owner, Venezuelan billionaire turned dictator Ramon Solano. Nilsson returned fire with his RPO-A Shmel, blowing up the gate, but not injuring Homura, who fled across the Maricaibo Coast Highway, up a gravel road to an abandoned quarry. Suddenly, missiles fell from the skies as Nilsson ran accross the road. The Type-88 missiles destroyed several civilian vehicles and blew craters in the highway. Nilsson, however, survived the barrage and crossed through the carnage and walked up the mountainside on the other side of the road. From his vantage point, Nilsson could see two JSDF Type 88 Anti-Ship Missile Launchers, with Homura standing behind them. Nilsson got out his XM8 and fired off a smoke grenade from the underbarrel launcher. "Now begins Ragnarok!", Nilsson said as the grenade landed amongst the launchers. "Roger, we have your target", an MC-130 pilot said to Nilsson over the radio. Homura fled up other side of the quarry as a massive bomb landed in the quarry. The MOAB destroyed both of Homura's missile batteries in a massive ball of fire. Homura, however, was still alive, and fired her M249 SAW at Nilsson, grazing his shoulder. Nilsson replied with his QJY, missing Homura. Homura fired a long burst at Nilsson, who took cover behind a rock. As Homura reloaded her SAW, Nilsson fired his RP0 again, but the shot went wide, the blast wave knocking over, but not killing Homura. Nilsson walked over to Homura and used the zip-cuffs he normally used to subdue HVTs to bind her. "I've been interested in how my weapons have been disappearing", Nilsson said to her, "Explain yourself". Homura explained herself, saying "You may not believe me", before explaining that she was a "magical girl, and explained about some cat-like creature called Kyubey that betrayed her after she made a contract with him. "I'm not sure I belive you, but I guess I'm not the only one who's been fucked over in a contract", Nilsson said, "If what you say is true, I'll let you have a few weapons, but first, you have to steal me a nuclear bunker buster. Only the U.S. and China ever made them, quite frankly, I don't care which who you steal it from. But, if I see you stealing from me again, I will kill you". "You have yourself a deal, now get me out of these cuffs", Homura said. Nilsson undid the zip cuffs, and kept his weapon trained on Homura as she left. Three months later' Homura arrived at the Solono villa. "I heard the news story of about the stolen Chinese nuke, I'm assuming you have it", Nilsson asked. "Right here", Homura said as she pressed her shield, A Chinese-made nuclear bunker buster on an ordnance cart appearing in front of them. "All right that's your end of the deal", Homura said, "You have the ordnance I wanted". Nilsson lead Homura into the garage of the villa, where Homura collected a couple MOABs, a Chinese MLRS, an Abrams tank, and assorted small arms. As Homura left the Nilsson's villa, Nilsson pushed the ordnance cart into the hanger. Now he just had to get the bomb loaded on Misha's Sukhoi and he could take care of Solano's hardened bunker. vs Nanoha Takamachi Nanoha Takamachi flew over a devastated city, piled with debris. Suddenly, an AT4 rocket flew at her. Nanoha swerved out of the way just in time to avoid the projectile. Homura saw that her first rocket missed the "witch" that flew above her and fired a second rocket and then a third. "Oval Protection", Nanoha's intelligent magical device, "Raising Heart", said, as a sphere of light appeared around Nanoha. Several rockets impacted on the shield, The mass-based weapons depleting the shield quickly, knocking Nanoha away in the blast. Nanoha managed get back into flight just before she crashed into a skyscraper. Nanoha flew up into the air as Raising Heart said "Axel Shooter", and fired off twelve balls of energy, flying towards Homura. Homura ran along an elevated highway at superhuman speeds, dodging six of the projectiles, blowing up cars and chunks of freeway. But the others kept following her. Homura jumped on top of the metal support beams of a bridge and got out her Desert Eagle. Homura shot down the other six energy balls with well-aimed shots. Homura turned to Nanoha to see that she was charging for another attack. Raising Heart spoke again: "Divine Buster". Homura ran across the bridge, making to the other side as the beam hit the central span, sending it falling into the sea. Nanoha flew into position near a stadium in the city. Homura smiled darkly as she got out a C4 detonator and pressed the button. The stadium, loaded with C4, exploded with the force of a large fuel-air bomb, taking out several city blocks. Fortunately for Nanoha, she was not directly in the blast radius, and was only thrown around a bit by the blast. Nanoha charged up for her Starlight Breaker attack, a ball of energy appeared around Raising Heart, surrounded by a glowing ring. The ball of energy sent out numerous "laser beams", blasting away whole skyscrapers, before the main beam fired, flying literally meters over Homura's head, hitting what had been the central business district of the abandoned city. The beam exploded with the force of a small nuclear warhead, wiping out the downtown area. Homura summoned two Type-88 anti-ship missile batteries and ordered them to fire without touching the controls. A swarm of missiles flew at Nanoha. He shield strained under the impact. If she was any less powerful a mage, this would have killed her. Nanoha made one final attack on Homura, getting in close and using Raising Heart as a melee weapon. Homura drew her katana. The two melee weapons met, each one knocking the other out of the user's hand. Homura ran at Nanoha, who fired a weak beam from her finger, but missed, and was forced to the ground by Homura, who pointed her Desert Eagle in her face. "Why?", Nanoha asked, "Why are you doing this?" "What?", Homura asked, "You can talk, you're not a witch, are you?" "What are you talking about?", Nanoha asked. Homura explained that she was a magical girl, a girl who was given magical powers and one wish by a being known as Kyuubee, in exchanged for being forced to fight monsters known as "witches"... and for allowing Kyuubee to harvest the energy from their inevitable demise. She stated that she tried to kill Kyuubee twice, but each time another Kyuubee with the same memories and personality of the original came, and told her "he has many bodies". "I am Nanoha Takamachi, Time Space Administration Bureau", Nanoha said, "I think know what this Kyuubee is doing to create his extra bodies." Two weeks later, a cloning facility on an alien planet. Nanoha fired off countless blasts of energy at hundreds of "Kyuubees" that came at them. The creatures were only about the size of a house cat, but, as it turned out, they could fire powerful beam attacks. Homura helped Nanoha cut them down with an M249 SAW she had taken out of her "hammerspace". Finally, they made it to the center of the cloning facility. Homura got out an AT4 and fired off a rocket at the device making all the clones, blowing them apart, and took out the teleporter they used to get to Earth, for good measure. Nanoha then grabbed Homura and blew a hole through the roof and flew upward as the factory exploded below them. Nanoha then took Homura to a TSAB spacecraft hovering in atmosphere. Author's Analysis As there was a tie on the on-site votes, but a second Homura vote on another site I advertised this battle on, I created this ending where both survive, but Homura manages to overpower and "befriend" Nanoha. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Female Warriors